


Tell Me A Story

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ice, SPN Drabble Challenge, Weechesters, Word:- Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- fire, ice.Sammy wants Dean to tell him a story before he goes to sleep. But Dean's read them all and has to resort to making one up.Weechesters.





	Tell Me A Story

'Tell me a story, Dean,' Sammy chirped snuggling under the bedcovers next to his sibling.

'We've run out, squirt, ' Dean huffed.

'Then make one up. Your stories are better than the ones in the books.'

:

'Uh, okay.

Once an evil witch put a spell on a woodcutter, that his twin sons would be born, one forged in fire, one in ice.

As long as they kept far apart nothing would happen but if they touched, the fire brother would melt his sibling and the ice brother would douse the fire brother and both would die.

The years passed and the brothers, even if they could never touch, loved each other. One day the desire to reach out overwhelmed them, and in a roaring blaze the fire brother melted his sibling, just as the melting of the ice brother extinguished the other with water.'

:

'That's so sad, Dean,' Sam sniffed, wiping away a tear.

'Fairy tales are supposed to be sad, kiddo,' Dean winked, tousling the toddler's hair.

'I'm glad we haven't been cursed Dean, cos then I couldn't hug you when I'm scared.'

'Me too,' Dean replied. 'Me too.'


End file.
